


Pay Attention (SuperCorp)

by ImpaledLemon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpaledLemon/pseuds/ImpaledLemon
Summary: High school AU (as if there weren’t enough)Lena Luthor is best friends with Alex Danvers and Lucy Lane. Two years ago, Lex was arrested and it made worldwide news. This caused Lena’s peers to respect her, out of fear. She has been deemed the most popular girl in school, bringing up her two closet friends with her. Maybe even her best friend’s little sister Kara, whom she has grown especially protective of.





	Pay Attention (SuperCorp)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I just edited this monstrosity that I wrote last week. I apologize to anyone who had to read this before hand oh my god wow that was bad.

“Did you guys hear about Winn’s breakdown this morning in the courtyard?” Alex Danvers asks sympathetically, glancing down at her two friends from her bed. Lena had sprawled herself on the floor and Lucy was flipping through the various books she’d taken from Alex’s bookshelf.

“Yeah, poor kid.” Lucy deadpans. She’d been trying to contribute to the conversation earlier but all of her attention was being invested into these new Veronica Roth novels, which of course was her favorite author.

“Who knew Kara could be such a heartbreaker?” Lena smirked, gazing at Alex. Truth be told, part of the reason Lena had decided to stay over this weekend at Alex’s place was because of Kara. Not that she didn’t enjoy her friend’s company or anything. Lena hadn’t spoken to Kara recently and she quite liked her awkward demeanor. It was very entertaining to watch that sweet dork stumble on her words. Or at least that’s what Lena told herself.

“Cut her some slack. It was time for her to let the guy know what’s up. He’s been drooling over her since freshman year.” Alex picks at her annoyingly pink nail polish. It was almost impossible to ignore Winn’s puppy dog eyes on her little sister every waking moment. He was a good student but his obsessiveness was obviously looked over by Kara.

’Who wouldn’t be.’ Lena almost comments before catching her tongue. Kara was a tall blonde with a toned body and striking blue eyes. Not that Lena paid attention or anything. It was just a simple observation.

Most people couldn't see past her lack of grace and dorky glasses. Or maybe it was Lena that people were threatened by. She wouldn’t blame them, Lena has real authority in the school. Alex being her right-hand qualified Kara as an asset. She was also rightfully protective of Kara. Her best friends sister was basically her responsibility, right?

“It was getting a little creepy. Plus I’m pretty positive she’s into girls anyway.” Lucy adds nonchalantly. The other two girls turned their heads at lightning speeds.

“Really?” Lena and Alex say in unison with a touch of a threatening tone. It was more rhetorical than an actual question. It seemed like an unspoken rule to not talk about Kara’s sexuality. They knew she wasn’t straight but the last time the topic came up, Lena immediately shut it down. No use getting in a heated conversation with Alex later. 

Alex knew her sister was downstairs and could hear every single word they were saying. Bringing up the freshman year incident with the infamous Betty Finn wasn’t going to help anyone. That girl had ruined Kara’s comfortable wallflower status and practically yanked her out of the closet. Betty catfished the fuck out of Kara then spread news around the school that Kara was gay.

Lets just say their high school wasn't a very welcoming place for homosexuals. That was before Lena invoked her wrath on National City High. She made sure everyone knew that if they messed with Kara then she’d wring their necks. Lena couldn’t imagine why anyone would judge someone so small and kind based on her liking girls. 

“Jesus Christ, it’s not like she can hear us.” Lucy continues to flip through the books.

“So Alex, speaking of Kara..” Lena quickly decided to defer the conversation and sits up, “Is she staying over this weekend?”

“Well, seeing as she probably just lost her closest friend, I'm fairly certain she’ll be sulking at home.” Alex answers, matter-of-factly. “Why does it matter?”

“Just wondering," Lena smirks, “We should invite her to maybe hang with us this weekend. To lift her spirits.” she adds.

Lucy turns to Lena with a subtle face of disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding. No offense Alex, but I’m not down with babysitting your little sister.” 

“None taken, I guess? Also Lucy, you can't tell me you don't have some sympathy for her, right?” Alex hangs upside down on the side of her bed. Lucy had always been the relatively quiet one so it was a bit difficult to understand why she had such an issue with Kara.

“How would you like it if you were in her situation?” Lena adds a slight tone of superiority to her voice. As much as she loves Lucy, it was hard to get her to understand her point of view sometimes.

“If we’re being honest here, I came to steal more of Alex’s books.” Lucy flashes a big grin and Alex clutches her chest in mock offendedness. “Oh I see how it is…” just then Lucy is caught off guard by a wild Alex Danvers launching herself off her bed and knocking Lucy on her back, books flying left and right. Lena chuckles and throws Lucy a pillow to fight off the other girl.

After a good twenty minutes of laughing and an intense royal rumble, the three girls are all lying on the floor with aching abdomens. A sudden text tone startles Lucy. “Looks like I’ve got to go anyway. Mom wants me home now, she’s being so unreasonable lately.”

“Do you need a ride? I can drop you off if you want.” Lena aits up with the rest of them and toys with Alex’s carpet. “I’ve got it. This was fun though, sorry about this. Let’s hang next weekend?” Lucy questions, grabbing her books and backpack.

“Of course! If you need us to save you from your mother’s wrath, just text us and we’ll be there asap.” Alex stands and walks Lucy out her room. They mutter their goodbyes once again and the two girls are left standing in disappointment.

“Okay Alex, looks like it’s just you and me. Also... Kara!” Suddenly, Lena saunters pass Alex and makes her way towards the stairs. Alex follows closely behind. Lena slides down the railing with a dopey smile on her face then goes down the hall to the living room where she knows Kara is.

Seeing Kara’s head rest on the arm on the sofa, Lena excitedly speeds up, dragging Alex by her hand behind her.

Lena sits on an armchair across from Kara and pulls Alex onto her lap casually. “Kara, we have a proposition for you.”

“And what’s this proposition about?” Kara mutes the TV then raises an eyebrow. It was always nice to have Lena’s company so it was unlikely Kara would say anything but yes. Lena was popular, no doubt, but that wasn’t why she’d so adored her. Not only was she a total dork under that confident glare, Lena was a total babe, plain and simple. Kara was physically unable to ignore those beautiful eyes and raven hair when she walked into a room. 

The past two years of high school have been made tolerable strictly by the means of Lena Luthor. Freshman year was hell before Lena gained power. She made sure Kara would never be teased by those asshole classmates. That was more than she could ever ask from someone.

“How about you join your sister and I,” she slaps Alex’s thigh playfully, “for a girls weekend.” Lena raises both eyebrows and cocks her head to the side.

“Well I do see you lost a recruit,” Kara motions to the door referring to Lucy storming out earlier, “Alex, are you alright with me hanging with you guys?” she asks her sister.

“Actually Kara, I’d pre-“ Lena quickly puts her hand over Alex’s mouth. “So it’s settled!” She pushes Alex off her lap and stands up with her hand extended to get Kara off the couch.

Her hand is met with a firm grip from Kara and she pulls her up where they’re eye to eye. Lena instinctively glances at Kara’s lips and catches Kara doing the same to her own. Alex clears her throat and the two separate quickly. 

It was going to be a fun weekend.


End file.
